a rare touch of outwardly affection
by li'l fat necrosis
Summary: Hux (in all his wisdom) is seduced by Kylo Ren (with no wisdom) to partake in needle play. Somehow, Kylo Ren convinced him to be outfitted in a needle corset with rainbow lacing. It's strangely enjoyable.


day 5 of kylux kinkmas! needleplay.

Note: neither of us are affiliated with a certain religion, per se, so neither is this fic, though "holiday" is mentioned at the end. [Speak for yourself, Haiden. I'm a Satanist. I celebrate Giving-Anna-Presents day.]

* * *

Armitage Hux had never been referred to as a "pleasant" person, let alone a being of anything besides utter wickedness. It seemed as apparent in his being as it was in his mind, the clarity of suffering and loathing and distaste he held for everything that surrounded him, be it his own people, or the workings of outer influences, most prominently those pfaasking _force-users._

And yet the moment in which a certain Ren had the gall to take a seat across from the deathly-pale man, propping his feet up against the ledge between them as though they were old friends, Hux found himself at a loss for words. The callous, sharp tone used for scolding disobedient children had simmered at the lack of response from the brute, who kept his head half-bowed, his eyes cast on the object currently laid out on his abdomen, fiddling.

Absurd, all of it; and as if it weren't absurd enough, the infuriating feeling of _being ignored_ when Ren had, in fact, approached _him,_ and not the other way around, led Hux's hands to shake and the teacup beside him to topple over and smash upon the cold tile of the floor.

"Is there something you wished to discuss or are you going to continue to appropriate my vision with those hideous things you call robes? What are all those needles meant for, anyway, Ren? Surely even you realize you can only stick something so many times before it finally outlives its use." Hux tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair, impatient, ignoring the hurt that sprung from the other's clear carelessness of his acknowledgment. "Very well. Silent treatment it is."

"It's… interesting, Hux," Kylo started, giving him an almost mocking look. "That this," he held up an unsterilized needle. "-is the first thing that you notice. Not the other objects I have, or why I asked for you to tell not a soul that you came. It interests me. Very much so."

There was no hint of deceit in his voice. That much was clear as he stood up, making large strides as he walked behind the older redhead, closing his eyes. He stopped in front of a pair of blinds, pulling them shut. "You see, Hux… I have a thing for pain. And humiliation. And needles. I like them very much," he looked down at one in his hand, carefully undoing the tip of the pen for the needle. "You probably don't care, but I enjoy the practice. It makes me relax."

He sighed. Breathless, desperate, but yet strong.

"I want you to help me."

"I'm not interested," was the response, accompanied only by the quirk of an eyebrow, crossed legs as the redhead reclined slightly in his seat, arms folding across his chest with a simple couple of taps to the side of his own bicep. Hux's eyes wondered, briefly, across Ren's form, snaring onto the dark glimmer of frustration caught in his eyes with a sigh.

"And besides, I'm not sure what expectations you had of me when you invited me here. I take everything into account, Ren, especially what seems to fall beyond your notice. If you have a proper point to make, I suggest you do so now before I deem this entire encounter a waste of time."

As if beckoning, the needle glinted in the light of the room, still subtle with the curtains rigged tightly shut, the dim, orange glow casting a faint spark from the point that smattered of _hellfire._ It was something Hux was all too familiar with, and not just for personal history.

"I… that is. My… _interest_ depends on the subject matter overall, Ren. What were you hoping to gain from these proclivities?"

He glared but forced himself to stay calm. He needs to keep his cool and not stab the ginger over and over again with his needle. Hux seemed like the type of asshole that needed lots of praise and ass kissing to do shit, and he needed to be that man tonight if he wanted someone he trusted to indulge in his filthy habit.

"I think you'll find that you'll get quite a lot out of it," he said, licking his pouty-preferred lips. "It's… fuck, don't make me beg."

He sighed, realizing that there was no way he'd be able to stay calm. Not with the smug, amused look he was getting from Hux.

"Look. It's not that bad. It's _fun_." he stressed, hand shaking now as he tossed the needle onto the desktop. "You look like the type of sick fuck that'd like this, okay? I trust you not to squeal, and…" he went silent, blushing.

It was, in fact, rather _humorous,_ the way the other's features seemed to twitch as though uncertain whether to grimace or take a blank expression, fingers curling into his palm, a tinge of red sitting high on his cheeks. Was Ren _embarrassed?_ On whatever deity made the twisted universe, the thought was almost delightful. Promising. Of what exactly, Hux couldn't name, but quite promising indeed.

His lips briefly flicked upward, the corners evening into a prim half-smile, nodding in a single, fluid motion, light eyelashes fluttering across his own cheeks like pale cobwebs. "I see, Ren. It sounds entertaining, at the very least. Perhaps I will find myself… _liking_ it." And with that, Hux extended his arm, holding his hand before Ren's face expectantly, malice glinting in his eyes, hardly sadistic, though most certainly _desperate._ "Aren't you at least going to thank me for my cooperation?"

"No," he said, turning around. He was doing this.

 _He was fucking doing this._

Hux was going to be following him towards his room, going to be playing with his kink with him… _by the Force,_ was this real life?

"Follow," he commanded. "Start removing your clothes."

"As you say," the agreement was hardly as much a submission as it was an acquiescence, the older of the two turning away from Ren's gaze to begin undoing the buttons lining his uniform, nimble fingers working them out one at a time until he could slide the black fabric from his shoulders, fold it quickly and set it on the table. The hair on the back of his neck prickled; if he couldn't _feel_ Ren's gaze on his back, the harsh curve of his hips, the defined inward structure of his waist, his protruding collarbone…

The line of a corset that had been set into his torso only hours prior, before this meeting.

"For _posture,_ " Hux said, as though it would explain everything (he probably meant it to, though it didn't matter now, did it?) He quickly worked the trousers and standard academy-style briefs off of his legs, the fabric folded and set alongside the shirt, scarf and stiff black hat.

And then he turned, breath catching in his throat for but a mere second as Hux inhaled. "A-and yours?" He berated himself instantaneously, the crack in his voice something unacceptable; his father would never have stood for it. "I do hope I'm not the only one to be out of their clothing here."

"Would you like for me to be naked, Hux?" he teased, raising a brow before hesitantly removing his armour, piece by piece until he was left in his boxers briefs and a tank top that revealed a tiny knitted bow pierced together on his shoulder. He blushed when he noticed the amused, curiosity filled look Hux gave him. "Quiet. I needed the practice."

"Lay on your stomach," he said, quietly. "Make sure you're not uncomfortable. This is going to take awhile."

"'Awhile', he says…" Hux muttered, more to himself than anything else, but nonetheless did as requested and laid down, his flat stomach and inverted waist pressing uncomfortably into the sheets below him, eyes sliding shut with a tiny gasp as the situation finally seemed to catch up with him completely. Here he was, fully bare, prostrating himself before a barbarous Knight of Ren- of all the positions he'd taken in his life, this was the most unexpected.

He couldn't say he wasn't aroused. The intensity of his own emotion, the resounding heartbeat that thudded in his ears like a drum, rhythmic beating to guide him through the ritual before him, made that very clear. Hux's body wanted to respond; how it fucking _wanted,_ tense and rigid underneath the other's practiced glare, his devilish fingers.

He bit his lip, harsh, sucking it into his mouth at the small tang of blood blossoming on his tongue. Hux wasn't certain why the first thing that came to mind were his corsets, nor why the idea of tightly-wound ribbon and laced-up _skin_ held appeal like no other. He wondered, briefly, if Ren enjoyed the image; if Ren would find him beautiful, at long last.

Nobody else ever had, but then, nobody else had been worth his time; Ren was his equal if nothing else, and that alone allowed him this dignity.

"I'm… comfortable. Thank you."

"Good," he said, focusing now on revealing the multiple needles on the tray in front of them. This was becoming so… so overwhelming, but he was beyond excited that he was able to do this to Hux. Still, he couldn't resist the urge to celebrate in his head. "I'm going to be doing anything fancy, by the way. Your skin looks too fragile for me to be able to do anything like that."

He grabbed a bottle of povidone-iodine, doing a quick rub down on his back. He wondered just how much Hux would be able to take in terms of pain, but he tried not to focus too much on it. Hux didn't look like the type of person that really minded being stuck with painful (or large) things at all. Maybe he'd actually enjoy it more than he originally thought.

"I don't suppose you have any preference on how you want your design to look, hm?"

"Actually." Hux began, attempting fervently to clear his throat, the weak intonation of his speech a blow to his self-esteem. He shifted, joints popping a bit as he rolled his shoulders back, the concept of relaxing suddenly thrown out the window with the hands pressing circles into his back, whatever substance Ren had slathered across his skin seeming to cause a more intense sensitivity.

"Since you're offering, I, ah… was considering…" he blinked, blue eyes slipping shut with a soft gasp as Hux tangled fingers into the sheets of the bed, gripping them like a lifeline. "Needle corsetry. If you were so inclined. You could… lace me up. Black and grey only, of course, no atrocious colors." _Perhaps multiple needles,_ he added, though it went unspoken. "Ren?"

"You sure you don't want some pretty pretty colours like pink or purple," he asked, giving him a smug, teasing smile. "I have a couple long stripes of rainbow ones if you'd like. You seem like the type of person that would enjoy them the most."

Without another word, he pressed a needle inside of the crease of his back.

"Don't move much, I don't want to accidently fuck this up for you." _Or for me, for that matter._

 _"I rather doubt-"_ Hux cut himself off almost immediately, sinking teeth into his lower lip to muffle a cry when the cool metal teased along the curve of his spine, secured near the small of his back before sliding underneath the flesh, piercing it with a sudden jolt of pain.

Hux gasped, unable to keep himself silent. " _Fuck."_ The slide of splitting flesh accommodating the thin needle inside his back, the bumps that seemed to raise on the surface from the eccentricity of the feeling, of being _pierced,_ was… it was _lovely._ Even more, to imagine more and more needles slid in beside the first, to imagine his skin pulled taut and bones on display like a grotesque statue…

It was perfect. Ren was-

"Continue." the ginger snapped, only to tense and arch upward with a shudder when the second pin teased along his stark white flesh. "I…"

He couldn't help the expression he was making as his fingers expertly lacing up his back. It made him happy, it made him feel… aroused. Pleased. Sexually excited.

"Do you like this?" he asked, stopping just for a moment so he could twist the string several times. A soft whimper made it's way out of Hux, which only caused the older man to grow more interested. "Do you actually like that, Hux?"

He enjoyed this, he thought. Lacing him up, watching as he moaned and whimpered around… well, it made him feel happy, something he didn't think he had felt in so long.

 _Do I like it?_ The thought of liking anything so sexually deviant, much less at the hands of someone Hux had always considered a mockery in their practice, was slightly disturbing. Yet even that consideration wasn't enough to block out the tingling in his sides, the jolts of pain that tinged through his pinched and twisted nerves, the shift of his body as he tried, wordlessly, to ask for _more, please, more, fuck me, just stick them all in._

Never in his life had Armitage considered the thought of being made into a human pincushion arousing. But now…

His toes curled, legs flexing behind him as the man squeezed his eyes shut and drew the tears away from the corners, the desperate ache of a growing arousal between his legs hardly yielding to his rational mind. Hux wanted, yes, he _wanted,_ wanted to be decorated and worked over, pinned and sewn as though he were little more than some type of mannequin made to model Ren's deepest desires.

How wrong that was; how utterly _disgusting._

He tilted his head, backward, allowing Ren's hand to grip hold of bright red locks and jerk them without caution, a moan spilling from his bruise-ridden lips. "Oh, _Ren."_ The man nearly purred, stretching his limbs out further. "What are you thinking now?"

He sucked in a deep breath, shrugging. "I'm not… thinking about anything. I…" he blushed, unsure whether or not he wanted to voice his new idea now. "I want… want to do something peculiar."

This was a horrible idea, was all he could think. He wanted to further the idea that he had, but he still felt horribly embarrassed about asking anymore about it. The way people talked about his kinks, how they made jokes about the pleasure slaves that did this… The people who liked it. How looked down upon and ashamed they were of their interests in lacing and sewing others up, the electrostimulation… but yet it made him happy to do this to others. Why couldn't others just be happy for him? He hadn't done anything wrong!

"Do you know what electrostimulation is? With needles being used a conduit…" he hesitated again, blushing. "I want to do it to you."

"Yes. Please." The response was breathless, nearly incoherent as the porcelain-toned back caught in a shudder and Hux swore to himself, knees weakening and legs halfway to giving out beneath him. He steadied himself, breath hot and heavy, rebounding across his face from the dark sheets they lay on.

The needles were jerked, roughly, half bent over him for a moment as his joints locked up and a startled _cry_ left his mouth- not him, he would _never_ be so vocal, of course. But somehow, the knowledge that his voice seemed to have broken, thoughts pulled apart and stretched thin until they were indeterminate, was _hot._

Attractive; and of course, only attractive because this was the epitome of _disorder,_ of what he _shouldn't_ be doing.

"Filthy pervert," the redhead hissed again, before giving way to a heady cry. " _Fuck, yes."_

"Am I a filthy pervert, Hux?" he asked, almost teasingly now as he let a hand rest against his firm ass. "You seem to be enjoying this just as I am… maybe you're projecting a bit, hm, Armie?"

That last bit was almost too teasing for even Kylo, but he didn't stop as he allowed his hand to move up and down where the needles were, flicking them gently. He didn't want to cause him any pain, though the urge to just give him a teasing shock was growing ever so increasing. Hux would be pissed if he did, so he relented. For now.

"If an officer would've told me that they believed you'd ever enjoy something as depraved and disgusting as this," he said, pleased that his touches were being leaned back to. "I don't think I could believe them… I'm amused at just how wrong I was."

 _You would be,_ Hux considered, _amused at your own incorrectness._ The thought was striking, if only because it was true, and rather unfortunately so- it was unfortunate for him to be projecting his feelings so clearly, to be letting the root of his overwhelming _need_ reveal itself across his face, for his voice to break with the strain of wanting satisfaction; a depraved, _violent_ satisfaction.

It had probably been rooted in him longer than Hux had even realized; this desire to be humiliated and to be brought to his knees by someone he _loathed,_ although he couldn't say with certainty that he actually loathed Ren. This… rolling over and revealing his weakness… was not a manner in which he'd conduct himself with someone he didn't want, at least on some level. That much was clear.

And of course, his own superficial emotions had made themselves known, some sort of barrier between admitting what he wanted and what he wanted _to think._

"And if I said that I- ah, t-that there's a good number of things you don't understand about me?" Hux whispered, tilting his head to the side and arching his spine, an animalistic cry leaving his throat as a needle was thrust in again jolting. His nerves burned, as if set on fire too suddenly, the unfortunate display contorting his features to something slackened and _lascivious._ "Yes. I was- am. I want-"

"You're what?" he asked, almost on the verge of demanding he announce to their entire staff that he was… _was like this._ _A whore. Desperate to stick needles in people. Desperate in every sense of that beautiful word._ "Say it. Speak. Tell me what you are, Hux."

"I'm _sordid!"_ Hux exclaimed the admission a weight that lifted from his shoulders. "Degenerate, like you. I'm-" A pause, shuddering breaths escaping his pursed lips as he finally allowed his legs to shift, parting from each other easily in invitation. " _Filthy._ I want you to fuck me."

He grinned, almost awkwardly as he licked his bottom lips. "Glad I finally got through to you, Hux…"

He allowed himself to give another teasing glide of the needles. "Your skin is entirely red now… Can only imagine the look on everyone in the medical bay's face when they see you. All red, back swollen… deliciously swollen."

"You should leave them… under my uniform-" Hux gasped, his flesh aching wherever Ren's touch landed, seizing up with an arc of a shudder at the sudden jolt of electricity that flooded his head, his mind slipping into an expanse of whiteness for a few brief moments before continuing, "I'd walk around, next cycle. My flesh all done up and pinned in place. Little needles sticking out everywhere; better than a corset. Someone- if they touched my shoulder if I sat. I'd have to try not to flinch, visibly, just thinking of… you. Moving them, sliding them into me, _piercing_ me."

Then he was sighing again, biting his lip. "Ren, if you don't kriffing do something _right now._ More. Then I- you'll regret it."

The thought of watching Hux do all of this… of him walking around, having to control himself not to reveal their dirty secret, it made him excited. He couldn't wait to do all of that to him. To watch and observe him. The thought… it was too perfect. Beyond what he ever thought could happen. Especially to someone like him.

"You look flushed," he said, forcing his head up again. "I've seen pleasure slaves that look less pleased than you…"

A final shockwave went through Hux's body, and Kylo couldn't help giving a shaky moan of his own, closing his eyes as soon as he saw Hux arch in on himself. "That's… good. For now. Perfect. We… we need to stop there before you pass out."

"No," the General said, too suddenly, curling further on himself with a rough shudder of pleasure, not willing to acquiesce so quickly. "I can take it. I can- I _can,_ please, don't you dare fucking stop without…"

His breath caught the concept of admitting his weakness a sudden and overwhelming concern. Ren would laugh, of course; mock him for it, and derision wasn't something Hux ever enjoyed.

He said it anyway, with only a faint grimace. "Without touching me. I- I want your fingers."

"How would I do that?" he asked, teasing him with the back of his hand stroking the needles up and down. "Do you want me to…"

A hand slide down just for a moment, teasing his entrance several times, pumping inside the tight, hairless hole. He always that Hux would be the type of person that would shave his entire body, and it seemed like he was right. Minus the small, almost ironic toothbrush styled hair right above his cock. He had to restrain himself from laughing too hard.

"Do you enjoy this also?"

"Nnnghh-"

The rather humiliating noise echoed around the officer's quarters as a testament to how flustered the General really was; he couldn't even believe the sound came from his throat, wishing he'd shoved something in his mouth to stifle the gasps of wanton pleasure. Stretching his legs out and kicking slightly against the sheets, Hux had little in the way of a response other than an exasperated nod, his cheeks flushing a bright red as yet another wail passed the space before him.

"Kylo!" He punctuated the name with a spontaneous jerk of his hips, rolling them against the mattress as he reached behind himself to pull his cheeks apart further, expose more of himself to the Knight; any semblance of shame was long dead at this point. _I hate you,_ he conveyed, though the sentiment was more than lost in translation with each quiver of his thighs, each press back against those taunting appendages that merely teased along the crease of his hole without ever actually pushing _in._ "More- finish me, and- and then…!"

"And then?" he asked, hesitant now. And then what was the real question he wondered. Kylo didn't have any plans for after this, most of his planning before this was to settle with being largely disappointed that Hux turned him down. Would they continue to do this type of thing, or would it be a one off? He… didn't know what he thought about when it came to doing this again.

The silence went continued even after Kylo managed to slip two thick fingers inside of Hux, pumping them against his prostate for what felt like eternity.

And then he broke the silence.

"Can I put the needles on your…" a blush. "Next time, or…"

"Tell me where…" Hux devolved, trailing off with a breathy rasp as he attempted to catch his breath, his muscles tightening and clenching around Ren's probing digits with each movement, squirming and half rutting his hips back against the limb, fucking himself on the extended fingers in a manner hardly befitting of a man with his reputation.

 _If I could have him in here, every day, opening me up until I'm stretched wide and aching, my cock throbbing against my thigh, I would. I'd have him lace up my thighs while I rode his obscenely smug face, sit over his mouth and make him eat me until he chokes on it. It would be perfect, too filthy for anyone else, but he'd let me-_

A gasp from behind him only caused the General to chuckle, sliding one of his own fingers along the two of Ren's currently buried deep within his body, his other immediately going to his crotch, steadily jerking his cock as he stifled cries into the mattress. " _Yes._ You can do whatever you want-"

 _Whenever he wanted._

 _However he wanted._

 _He could have Hux like this whenever, however, no matter what…_

Kylo couldn't contain the little yelp that came from him, barely managing to stay upright. "That sounds… good. I like the idea. _Mine._ "

The _mine_ is beyond what others would perceive as healthy, especially with the tone of it, how it just sounds so possessive. Maybe he was already growing to become possessive of Hux. In just a few short hours, he grew attached to the older man. It was…

It was exhilarating.

"Tomorrow," he started, hands going to his sides to control his excitement. "I want to do this again tomorrow. When can we meet?"

"I-I'm on shift most of the cycle-" Hux muttered, his body pitching one last time as he rode the last waves of his high, the line of cum trailing down the inside of his thighs a disquieting comfort as his lips pursed and his eyelids fluttered shut, settling underneath the Knight's overly large form. "Ren, get off of me," he added, aware of the frustrated whine that resulted, before adding, "I don't mean completely. I'd like to not be face down in a mattress with a hulk hovering over me."

"You didn't seem to mind it earlier," he said, almost immediately with a large grin, but complied, taking the man's hand as he sat up. "You should've said something if you were uncomfortable."

A smile crossed the ginger's plush lips for a moment, his complexion dusky-rose in the dimly lit quarters as he squeezed Kylo's hand with a cough. The look in his eyes was something both mad and content, _longing._ "I would have told you if I was in any way opposed to the situation."

Turning, Hux pulled the Knight back down onto the mattress, tucking his head into the other's black-clad shoulder, ignoring the overwhelming scent of blood and arousal that flooded his senses. "You should be in my quarters at precisely twenty-three hundred hours. Actually- make it twenty-two; we have a holiday approaching if you remember, and you might enjoy practicing your… ehm, _decorating skills_."

* * *

 **A/N:** if you liked this, please leave a review (and all of our other crack)! nothing helps our codependent self-esteems like being rewarded with forced praise from other people who are never going to read it again.

also feel free to leave requests at our tumblrs klismapositive and let-us-praise-the-queen


End file.
